


Perfect

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, Medical Examination, Partial Nudity, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infusion!Kefka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Cid does not look for excellent soldiers, Cid looks for the soldier to take to a new level of excellence...





	Perfect

If Cid del Norte Marquez had dictated that Kefka Palazzo was adequate for the project, he being the one to carry it out, endowing the chosen one with an unattainable privilege in another way, there was nothing more to be said than following the instructions of the eminent scientist. step to transport the young soldier to the facilities where the main research and scientific work of the entire Empire were concentrated.

His hands trembled anxiously near the knob at the same time that each breath of air originated with intensity requiring greater effort on his part to achieve the necessary serenity to exhibit before the soldier chosen as a prototype, waiting for him in the right place. Boy who agreed to one of the various points required for acceptance and passing by avoided problems had an age if close to twenty or at least more than sixteen. Young man whose photograph the mature scientist had brought with him in one of the inside pockets of his uniform since his data was presented to him in a thin folder on his desk, excusing himself from needing a justification in his courage to verify that the boy brought to the laboratory would be the same. With the knob of the metal door that separated them turned, the emboldened redhead could not repress the air containment just as their eyes coincided. The clarity of his irises more penetrating than imagined but quickly recomposing, closing behind him the door crossed the room without delay.

 _"Kefka Palazzo, right?"_ It was Cid himself who broke the silence, eyebrows of an orange tone raised at the end with an interrogative tone. The curvature of his lips occurring unconsciously planted in front of him and bending his right arm to offer a hand.

 _"So is."_ The soldier said sitting on a flat metal surface while nodding his head shaking the other hand, curled golden strands descended out of the group held under a stripe thanks to a bow. His soft and calm voice hardly varied in elevation. _"And you must be ... Dr.Cid?"_

The man's smile grew. Of course, it was not difficult to assume that some information had been given to Kefka, however limited.

 _"Indeed, principal in charge of the process for which you have been selected yes."_ He let him know slightly slyly, his hand being pushed away at the end of the introduction. _"Now ... If you are so kind, remove your clothes, I would like to confirm weight and measurements."_

_"Sure."_

Kefka nodded again and proceeded to undress, beginning to unbutton the gold buttons that had his greenish jacket, completely opened it came off leaving it aside, with equal tranquility he took off the dark shirt that was underneath.

 _"Please, also the bottom part."_ He indicated, clearing his throat a little. In vain attempt that his voice was not lost completely.

The descriptions in documentation were generally brief, insufficient at the time of offering an exact visualization of the bodies and their mentioned characteristics, so perhaps the scientist was gloating a bit more in each discovered part. The fist on his lips, covering much of these unfortunately barely managed to cover also the blush that colored his pale cheeks stopping his eyes on the naked torso of the blond. In spite of its thinness it looked exquisitely sculpted, its flat stomach with abdominals that were marked slightly when bowing. All products of years of intense effort and perseverance.

Left in the same corner as his clothes the boots of dark leather under the metal table that had been his seat, Kefka waited in silence for the next indication of the redhead who kept his hand closed from his mouth, although aware of the cause of his absorption He acted according to the situation, leaving quickly to guide the boy towards the devices created for the sole purpose of calibrating measurements. One of his clear hands with prominent veins positioned on the broad back of the young man, detail taken into account even without mentioning it in words, only directing his blue irises noticing the contact before returning to fix them to the front in the middle of the displacement.

Confide a lot or not in the man if he was there that morning was because Cid himself had decided so, also terminating the selection as if other documents presented did not exist. Obeying as he did with his superiors was all he had to do if he did not want to fill his clean record of problems repeated in his erect head located on the small square metal base while Cid was responsible for calibrating the top, his plump fingers moving its small and rounded pieces carefully in the flat line full of numbers giving a result below average. The same happened with the height for a male, reaffirming the already existing in his basic documentation.

Definitely the soldier Palazzo was an exceptional case to work as he had intuited that would arouse more interest ... Well, what would be able to provide magic in such a body? Resolving the issue motivated the scientist.


End file.
